chroniclesofcrogariafandomcom-20200213-history
Amaranthians
'The Amaranthians' The Amaranthians originate from the original dynasty of Crogaria. They settled at the bottom of a peninsula, claiming the fertile land around it as their own. In recent years they've developed their own language and culture, making them different from the other kingdoms that have taken root on Crogar. 'Origins of the Amaramthian Empire' The city of Aramranth was soon constructed shortly after the end of the First Age. The king that over saw the cities Construction was King Roland. The Construction of the City took many years, and King Roland never lived to see it finished, he died three years before it's completion. King Rolands son took over after him, King Randal. His rein was a long a prosperous one, he expanded the kingdoms borders till it reached the mountians to the North, at the head of the Peninsula. Many towns and Villages were built in the Kingdoms newly claimed lands, the kingdom prospured for many years, and the line of Kings went on throughout this time of peace. Four hundred years went by till the Mysterious foe started raiding the Eastern coast, burning villages and holdfasts along the coastline. King Randal II ordered Sir Lyonel Tryand of Stonehold to take the men he has garrisoned at Stonehall and sweep the Eastern coast and try to halt any further raids. Sir Lyonel did as he was asked, but was killed in a skirmish somewhere near Eastshore-by-sea. King Randal II had had enough, refugess were pouring into Amaranth every day, so he sent the Amaranthian fleet out to deal with the problem, hoping it would stop any further raids. A few months passed after King Randal II sent out the fleet, and raids had decreased, and many of the refugees returned to their farms and fishing towns and Villages by the coast. A time of peace came soon after that, but it wasn't to last long. The First Orc War started in 2A 236 with the siege of Rolands Gate. The First Orc War lasted for four years before king Vismont gathered the forces of Amaranth and rode out of the gate, desimating the Orcs siege lines and forces. Many villages beyond the wall were deminated, burnet and pillaged, King Vismont makes an account of seeing women and childred hung from trees at the entrances to the villages. The Orcs left a deep scar in the historys of Amaranth. Several hundred years passed, the Line of Kings went on, and an uneasy peace fell over the Kingdom of Amarentheen. That was untill king Melion started to push further Northwards, conqoring the Land beyond Rolands Gate. The town of Widdows watch, and Valinared were the First few citys to be founded. The King conqoured the land North of Rolands Gate, that was untill they met their forgoten foe. The Orcs had set up their own civilazation on an Peninsula to the East of Amaranth and had erected a Wall, the same as the Amaranthians, at the head of their Peninsula. King Melion laided siege to the giant wall stopping him from advancing into the Peninsula in the year 2A 854. The siege lasted several months before King Melion's patience gave up and he charged the wall with siege towers and ladders. The battle was a fierce one, the casualtys, and King Melion was among them. With king Melions death, the Orcs poured out of their own gate and slaughtered the Amaranthian forces, causing them to route. The Orcs didn't stop there, they swept over the newly taken Amaranthian land, slaughtering, piliging, and burning town, city and stronghold as they went. Prince Randal VI, son to king Melion, fortifide Rolands Gate, waiting for the Greenskin menise to make their attack, which, as the young prince expected, they did. The siege lasted for many months, and the young prince beat back every attempt at breaching the wall, that was till the Orcs launched viels containing the Plauge. It reacked havoc on the otherside of the wall, killing and infecting many of the walls defenders. The Young Prince saw no reason to waist more lives defending the plagued gate. So he pulled his forces back to a nearby Stronghold, and held up there till the Orcs attacked again. The Plague didn't just infect the people defending the wall, but the land around it. It started to spread, killing trees, farms, cattle, and people. Whole villages fell to the plague, and the Orcs, and the Young Prince's lands were now under siege by two foes. The Plague and the Orcs. One after another, the citys, towns and Villages of Amarantheen felll pray to the plague. Near the end of 2A 856, Amaranth was the last bastion of the Kingdom of Amarantheen. Refugees were pouring in by the day, and slums started to rise outside Amaranth's walls. The young Prince, now Crowned King, ordered all uninfected to bored the ships leaving Amaranthf for Arcadia, hoping to find some sort of reprive there. The Amaranthians exodus from Amaranth wasn't an easy one. The Orcs and their newly constructed fleet ambushed the Amaranthians on their way to Arcadia. Many ships were sunk, and many lost their lives. Though the Amaranthians, having the better navel vessals, beat back the Orcs and limped onwards to Arcadea. Once they docked in Arcadia. King Randal VI had an audiance with the Arcadian council, pleeding the council to send aid and help him reclaim the Peninsula of Amarantheen, but the council didn't see the Orcs or the Plague as a threat to their domain. So they sent the Amaranthians on their way. The Amaranthians, after many months at sea, finally settled on the island of Crestfall. They re-build their civilisation, and soon expanded to the continent just to the North of them. Everything was fine, peace lasted for another hundred years before contact with the settlements on the continent, which couldn't mean anything good. Refugees started to pour in, speaking of giant flying beasts, breathing fire down onto the Villages, towns, castles and keeps. Melting the stonewalls that defend them. The king at the time. King Roland X, ordered the Kingdoms finest mages to construct a portal to take them somewhere else. The portals construction took many months, but when it was finally constructed, the king, along with his greatest knights were the first to step through, finding, that on the other side, it wasn't just a new land, but a new world. Amaranthians exodus to Aurora Once on the other side of the portal, the Amaranthians went about setting up their first settlement.